Behind This Door One Shot
by Artistic Thinking
Summary: It's Fem!CielxSebastianOne shot. It's my first anime fanfic! It doesn't have a summary.But please read it! Oh! and it's a little OC.


Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji fanfic (One Shot)  
>Rated: M for Mature; Just to be safe! =P<br>Paring: Fem! Ciel X Sebastian

Ciel's POV

"Mother! Father! Help me! Where are they taking me?" I cried out, trying to pull myself away from the two men, who were dragging me away from the place I called home.  
>"Now, girl. Don't try to pull away from us. We wouldn't want you hurt now." One of the bulky men chuckled, grabbing a fist full of my hair, pulling my face towards the vulgar breathing hole, which he called his mouth. I whimpered, trying to pull my hair away from him. He clutched my hair tighter, hurting me.<br>I tried to look back towards the house as the men dragged me away. But saw my mother and father talking to a woman in red. The woman took out a small bag of money from her coat pocket, handing it to my mother, whom in return smiled at her and then my father. I turned away from the scene that was unraveling in back of me. I had already known that my parents had despised me from the day I was born. I was different from the other 13-year-old girls my age; I was categorized as a freak, to everyone around me, just because of my multicolored eyes, and the tattoo-like marking on my right shoulder blade.  
>I couldn't feel anything. Even when the man, whom at the moment, still had the fistful of my black-blue hair in his hand, let go of it because I wasn't making any kind of noises to encourage him, to hurt me even more; I was too deep in thought to think of the pain he was causing to my head. But it numbed me that my own flesh and blood, my own parents had just sold me for a pile of money.<p>

_Line Break_

Five years later (Ciel is 17 years old)

I screamed in pain as the end of the whip made contact with the bare skin of my back, slicing it open making blood ooze out, sliding down my sides and onto the floor.  
>So many years of Madame Red using this punishment on me, when I disobeyed her; this was often. You'd think after a few years of this happening that I would get use to the pain and the non-existent scars, I would stop giving her the satisfaction of hearing me scream in pain. But I didn't; I still was a weak emotional girl that hated the situation she was in.<br>There was a pause as the Madame stopped in mid-whip; I could feel her eyes on me, as I tried not to take a deep sigh of relief. I could feel more blood sliding down my back and into the puddle on the floor that was now my blood. I tried to keep consciousness, by trying to breathe though my mouth.  
>I heard the clicking of the Madame's heels on the floor as she walked towards me. When I saw her crouch down in front of me, she grabbed my chin in her hand making me look into her eyes, which at the moment were full of disgust, and of course it was being aimed at me.<br>"Now, Ciel. Have you learned your lesson?" She asked me.  
>I just stared at her, not replying to her question. I winced as she held tighter onto my chin, when she didn't hear me. "Do you think you're better than me and the rest of my girls, Ciel? Um?" She snorted in a unlady-like manner.<br>"Because you're the only virgin in this damn Whore house!" She hissed at me. "Just because you're still a noble?"  
>I shook my head, trying to keep myself awake. She snorted.<br>"Grell, take her back to her room before she scares any of my customers." She sniffed  
>A man with red long hair came out of the shadows off the room, grinning.<br>"Of course."  
>He grabbed me by the arm, pulling me towards the door. "Grell, wait. Put some decent clothes on her before you take her out of the room." The Madame said.<br>"Of Course, my lady." He told her; grabbing clothes off of the dirty ground and putting them into my blood soaked arms.  
>"Hurry up, Ciel. Put the damn clothes on! I have another customer waiting for me to attend him. I don't want him to see you face." The Madame hissed, pulling the bodice of her dress down showing more of her breasts.<br>I quickly pulled my white long sleeve shirt over my head, gritting my teeth ignoring the pain clawing at my back. Once I was done, Grell grabbed my arm pulling me out of the room, down the hallway and towards my room, which was shared by two other girls that were older than my own age of 17. Grell pushed me in, closing the door behind me; I noticed that no one was in the room.  
>Probably serving their own customers at this moment, I thought with disgust and with understanding. These girls embraced this life-style; they came willingly into this place. I just couldn't imagine why they would do it.<br>Then at that moment, I felt my blood soaking through my shirt, running down my back and legs. I had to stay awake. Falling to the ground, I tried to keep myself from losing consciousness. After a few minutes on the floor, I heard the door open.  
>"Ciel!" A voice cried, in shock. I lifted my head to see one of my roommates coming in. I tried to smile, but I felt it come out as a grimace, as the pain in my back became more unbearable.<br>"I'm sorry, Marie. I'm getting blood everywhere, aren't I?" I told her.  
>"Of course you are. What kind of question is that? But at the moment it doesn't matter, you're losing too much blood. And it needs to be checked and clothed." I shook my head. "I'm fine. I just need to go see the undertaker again. He'll fix me right up." I told her, getting up.<br>Marie looked at me in concern. "But Ciel-"  
>"Marie, I said I was fine. I just need some sleep is 'tis all."<br>She walked up to me, pulling me towards my bed, stripping my shirt off. And getting some cloth to wrap it around my wounds. "You can go to sleep once, tend to your wounds." She said in a no nonsense voice.  
>I made to argument, knowing that I wouldn't win this fight. "And since the Madame has again punished you, nobody will come to see you or require your present for anything. So you can go tomorrow morning to see the Undertaker." She told me. I sighed, nodding.<p>

_Line Break_

Next day _ Ciel's Point of View

"Marie, wake up!" I hissed. She moaned, wanting to go back to sleep.  
>She pulled the blanket down from over her head, glaring at me.<p>

"Ciel, what's wrong? you're suppose to be recovering in bed." she hissed.

I rolled my eyes at her; she forgot she had told me that to go see the Undertaker today. "Marie, I''m going to see the Undertaker, I need your help wrapping some cloth around my chest to hide that little problem." I pleaded, pointing to my chest, giving her my best puppy-dog face.

she sighed, nodding and getting out of bed. "Hurry up, so i can go back to sleep."

I grinned, grabbing the second piece of cloth handing it to her. She unwound it, quickly telling me to hold a end to the middle of my chest.

I grunted, as she tightened it from the back, forcing the oxygen to leave my body. "Maire, please be careful! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Well, Ciel," she pulled the cloth tighter, "Do you want people to know you a woman instead of a man?"  
>I sighed, "No,"<p>

"Then, stop your complaining!" She hissed.  
>"Okay, Okay." I told her, trying to get the pain clawing at my back to numb. "Just hurry up."<br>When she was finished wrapping the cloth, I pulled out some pants, another long sleeve shirt, and my favorite hat from under my bed.

I pulled the pants on, rolling them up so it would actually fit me, after I pulled my shirt on buttoning it, carefully making sure i didn't injure myself anymore than I already was. and then with Marie's help I stuffed my teal colored hair, to hide my gender. And then put on the medical eye patch.

I turned to Marie, "So?" I asked. she rolled her eyes.  
>"Yes, yes. you now look like a man! Now let's get some dirt on you to make you look the part."<br>She walked to her personal drawer, pulling out a small container.

She walked directly in front of me,opening the container and smugging dirt around my chin and cheeks.  
>"There," She told me, after a few minutes of looking at my face. "It's complete."<p>

I turned towards the only mirror in the room, to see a boy my age with a eye patch, staring back at me.  
>"Is that me?" I asked her.<p>

She nodded, smiling hugely at me.

"Wow, who would have guessed that I would look more like a boy with dirt on my face." I told her.  
>She rolled her eyes, then pointed towards the window. "Go through there. Don't let anyone see you. And go straight to this Undertaker."<p>

"Yes, Mother." I mocked her, walking to the window, pulling the damn thing open..  
>"Just go, Ciel."<p>

I chuckled, pulling myself out of the window, in mid-motion, I stopped as the pain in my back came at full force. I sucked in a deep breath, continuing to climbing down the side of the roof. My heart was beating at a fast pace as I tried to make little noise as possible.

I found the pile of wooden crates, then proceeded to get down.  
>Once I was on the ground, I looked around to see if anyone was around, then sighing in relief when there was no one in sight.<p>

I started to walk towards the alleyway on my right taking the shortcut the Undertaker had told me about. If I remembered correctly it would take at least 25 minutes at the most if I took all the right turns.

When I got to the Undertaker's Funeral home, I walked in, wincing as the doorbell rang announcing to the Undertaker that some one was here. I looked around to see that he wasn't anywhere to be seen. But then recalled that he usually tried to scare customers by exiting from one of the coffins that he left all over the place, and then asked if they would like to see how it was to sleep in a coffin still alive. If I could remember he would be in the coffin that would be not far from the counter but not far from the entrance/exit.  
>I walked up to one of the coffin, that was in a row of seven. I knocked on it and the coffin lid opened a few inches to reveal a long pale hand with long black nails, the hand pulled the lid open at a slow pace, only to reveal the infamous Undertaker.<p>

The Undertaker was a very unusual person. And could stand out in any crowd; he had long grey hair with a few braids throughout which was worn to hide his eyes, (And to think that he was only in his late 30s to have that color hair. but then again he did have silver colored hair when he was younger and again this was coming from the girl who had teal colored hair!), he also has a noticeable scar across his face, neck, and left pinky finger,I don't know how he got the scars,because he was always so closed about how he had gotten them (And i doubted that he was ever going to tell me).And had long, black fingernails (Of course). He was always wearing black, including an incredibly long, black top hat, along with a grey scarf across his chest knotting at his hips. And always used extra long sleeves to cover his hands. But then again he was a Shinigami.* (* Shinigami means God of Death)

"Ciel, Darling! How are you?" he cried, coming out of the coffin, to stand in front of me.  
>I smiled, trying not to show my emotions all at once. "Hello, Undertaker. I didn't come for a social call, I need you to fix me again."<br>The Undertaker's face visible darkened. "Madame Red?" he hissed. it sounded like a question, but knowing the way he acted when I came here with injuries, but I knew it wasn't one.

I nodded. "I didn't want to go with that man... I would rather take the punishment Madame gives me than go with him. he scared me." I whispered, calling myself 20 types of stupid, for feeling so vulnerable and looking it in front of the Undertaker too. He was always there for me. I didn't want him to see me like this!  
>I looked up at him, from under my eyelash. Only to see that his expression had softened, "Let's go into the back. So, I can see what the damage is." He told me, leading me back there. I followed him to the room where he had all of his medical supplies.<p>

Already knowing what he was going to ask, I jumped onto one of examining table, pulling my shirt and hat off.  
>The air around us was getting a little tense. I didn't know what to say so I tried to make conversation. "It isn't as bad as it was last time, Undertaker."<p>

He didn't say anything, but started to remove the cloth from my body. I could tell that i just made things worse. I knew that the Undertaker didn't want me there at the Madame's. He was worried that the Madame would punish and it would go to far, and I would end up not being here. Even though, the Undertaker didn't show it well, he did care for me, as a father would a daughter. I cared for him too, he was my father figure. I knew he would always be there for me.

I felt the air in the room hit my naked back, then heard Undertaker suck in a deep breath. But quickly started to work on getting medication for my back. "The wounds aren't as bad as I originally thought but I need to clean the wounds to make sure that they don't get in-  
>fected."<p>

I nodded, smelling the alcohol going around the room. I hissed as it stung the split skin.  
>"Sorry, Ciel." Undertaker said.<p>

I gritted my teeth, nodding. "It's okay. we've gone though this many times."  
>He sighed, "Yes, I know. I know better than anyone." It was quiet for some time. Then I felt him, put all the supplies he used into a waste basket, then started to tape the wounds. "Ciel, I wanted to talk to you about leaving the Madame. I could talk to-" Before he could finish his sentence, the doorbell rang informing us that another person was coming into the building, and was done wrapping the wounds.<br>I looked at Undertaker, confused. "I didn't know that someone was coming..." Well, he didn't tell me that there was.

"I didn't know either... But I have an idea on who it is." He told me, then started to mutter under his breath. I could only catch few words here and there. "...Idiot... why did she... don't let him... see..." I tilted my head to the side.

"Undertaker, What's wrong?" I asked, as he gave me my shirt, telling me with his eyes to put it on.  
>I quickly complied, pulling it on and then quickly stuffed my hair into my cap. "Undertaker, do you want to me to leave?"<p>

He shook his head, sighing. "No, just stay here for a moment." he told me, walking out of the room. I walked quietly to the door trying to hear what and who he was talking to. I knew I shouldn't. Everyone knew that curiosity killed the cat. I peaked out of the room to see that there was only a man who looked like he was a nobleman, his appearance was that of a young tall man about the age of 25 years, he had black hair that stopped to his shoulders and unusual red eyes.

He seemed so familiar to me for some reason. which was unreasonable,because I've never met or seen a man like him. He was wearing noble-men's clothes, but they seemed so out of place on him.  
>Then as if I had talked out loud, he glanced where I was; I quickly hide behind the entry way, trying to hear if he was walking towards where I was. I didn't hear anything, so I decided to peak, only to see that Undertaker had come out of the same coffin,as he did with me, distracting the man.<p>

"Undertaker." The man said, in seductive voice, bowing to the Undertaker sightly.  
>"Hello, Mr. Sebastian." Undertaker said, his voice taking on a edge. He was glancing back and forth to where I was hiding and to the man named Sebastian.<p>

Dear god! there's going to be no end to the Undertaker yelling at me, telling me why I didn't listen when he told me to stay where I was. I cleared my head of any thoughts trying to listen to what the Undertaker was saying to the man.  
>"Undertaker, I'd like-" Undertaker interrupted him, chuckling as he waved his hand at the man.<p>

", I already know why you're here! I actually took the liberty to write down all the people that are in league with whom you're looking for." he told him.

I pouted, The Undertaker was trying to keep, what they were talking about, a secret from me! How rude! Who was I going to tell, anyways. The air?

"Undertaker, why is there a young man standing behind the door way?" Mr. Sebastian asked, a little agitated.  
>I gasped out loud, but quickly covered it by putting my hand over my mouth. Two emotions came at me in full force. The first was surprise and then came the anger. That damn man thought I was a young man! The nerve of some people. And then I realized that Mr. Sebastian had only seen a flash of me before I hid from him. And being dressed as a man didn't help the situation.<p>

Undertaker sighed, "Ciel, please come out here."  
>I bit my lip, walking out into the shop floor. "Uh, I'm sorry?"<br>For reasons unknown, it sounded like a question, instead of a statement.

Mr. Sebastian raised a brow, his eyes trailing up and down my body as if looking for something specific. "It seems like I've mistaken her gender. If I may ask Undertaker, who is this young woman. And what is she doing here in this funeral home?"

I glared at the man, who was he to talk to Undertaker like that? And so what if I was here I kind liked it. It had a homey feeling to it.

"She comes here for her own personal reasons, Mr. Sebastian. And she has always been welcomed here."  
>I grinned to myself, happy as he told the man that.<br>"Why haven't I seen her around?" asked.

I resisted the feeling to stick my tongue out at him, but settled for glaring once again.  
>"Maybe, Sir. I didn't want to be seen by anyone." I told him, anger seeping into my voice.<br>Undertaker sighed, "Ciel, please. This is the Earl of Phantomhive. And Mr. Sebastian this young woman is Ciel."  
>I could tell that Undertaker wanted me to behave just for a few moments, as if I said anything else, we both, would be in deep trouble. So I tried to keep my temper under control for the better.<p>

"Well, Ciel. It has been years since I've seen you." said, Smirking™.  
>Confused, I tilted my head to a side. "You know who I am?"<p>

He nodded, his eyes flashing ruby red. I blinked, was it just me or did his eyes turn a bright red?  
>For some reason, Undertaker stepped in front of me, blocking me from view, and my view from him.<br>", you have out stayed your welcome. If you would kindly leave."

took the hint. he nodded, turning towards the door. He stopped, not looking back, "Thank you, Undertaker. For your service, I'll be coming back soon." His voice held a promise of sorts.  
>I shivered, as I heard the steel behind his voice.<p>

Once leave the shop, Undertaker relaxed his pose, turning to me. "Ciel, I asked you to stay in the back."  
>I smiled, sheepishly. "Yes, you did. But you know what they say 'The world is nothing without Curiosity.' Besides what did Earl Phantomhive want?"<p>

Undertaker chuckled, shaking his head. "You're always sticking your nose in places it is not needed."  
>I grinned at him. "Hey, I don't always stick my nose in places it isn't needed. It's just curiosity. And besides, he said he knew me. I'd like to know how he knows me."<p>

Undertaker sighed, "Ciel, Please don't go near him. Please. I'm asking you as someone who cares what happens to you and as a Shinigami. Don't go looking for him."

I sighed, "Undertaker, you already know I can't keep promises I can't hold." I looked at him, with the only visible eye that could see right now.  
>"I know. But if you do see or talk to him. Please just keep your guard up, he might say thing that he doesn't mean to you. I know how he works, Ciel." He sighed, cupping my cheek. "I just don't want you to get hurt for things that could have been stopped."<p>

I smiled at him, grabbing his hand that was holding my cheek. "I'll keep my guard up, Undertaker. You can count on that."  
>"Thank you, Ciel."<p>

_Line Break_

"How am I going to find a damn Earl?" I whispered, trying to think of any way to find this Earl Phantomhive, as I walked back to the Madame's. I was think too intently, not hearing someone walking up behind me.  
>"You were asking for me, Miss. Ciel." A seductive voice whispered by my ear. I jumped away from the voice.<p>

I turned to see the Earl. I glared at him, "Don't you have manners? Hasn't anyone told you it isn't polite to come up behind them, almost scaring them to death?"  
>His eye gleamed the ruby red again, as he chuckled. "Of course, I have manners. But why should I show them to a girl that works for Madame Red?"<p>

I felt my face pale and then heat up in anger. "Fucking asshole!"  
>I lifted my hand to slap his face. When my hand was about to make contact with his cheek, he stopped me with one of his own hands. "Now, Now. . What about your manners? Didn't your parents teach you any?"<p>

I glared at him, trying to control my breathing.

"They did," I smiled, giving him my most angelic smile. "But they never really stuck to me. The only time I would be polite to someone is when they gave me the same respect they would want. And at the moment, you aren't giving me the same respect you want."

He let go of my wrist, smirking. "Well, what a nasty little girl."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's get to the point, . How did you know who I was?"

He chuckled, "I knew your parents, of course. I was a little upset that they had sold you for a bag of coins. When you belonged to me, by contract."

My eyes widened as he said that. "B-by contract? What do you mean by that?"  
>He grinned, "Just what I mean. You belonged to me ever since your parents had made the deal with a demon."<p>

I raised an eyebrow at him,finally understanding what Undertaker meant by being careful. And I wasn't surprised that my parents had made a deal with a demon.

"You aren't running or screaming." Mr. Sebastian stated, confused at my unresponsive reaction.  
>I shrugged, "It doesn't surprise me one bit. And your telling me you're demon, kinda answers a lot of questions that were left behind when my parents sold me."<p>

He smiled widely, chuckling. "In all my years I've never seen a young woman quite like you, Ciel. I think that you just made this more amusing then it seemed."

I looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"  
>"It would have made an amusing game if you had listen to Undertaker. But your personality just made everything have a meaning to it."<p>

I glared at him, with the only eye that wasn't hidden behind a eye patch. "So, Why did my parents make a contract with you in the first place?"

"Your parents wanted to have wealth. And they didn't want a little girl so they summoned me and offered you as a deal. I gladly made a contract with the two idiots, but made them promise to hold onto you until you were the age of 16. When I went to go collect you, I had found out that they had sold you to a whore house. I was furious with them, and to my greatest regret I destroyed the contract they lost they're wealth and I never had got a soul in return. Pity, but I was waiting for 16, now 17 years to have your soul. so I set out to find you. For the last few days I had been at the Madame's establishment. I didn't want to be there, but there was no choice I was looking for you. The Madame was a little put out with one of her girls, because she didn't want to sleep with anyone. And Imagine,the whole time it was you, being stubborned."  
>I glared at him, "Well, I didn't want to be with anyone."<p>

His eyes held a certain gleam, and I knew I shouldn't trust it. He grabbed my face in his hand, gently. Now, his face was a few inches away from my own face. I tried to pull away. but he held onto my face tightly but no enough to hurt me. "You have such an innocent soul, Ciel. No one has tainted it, good. I would like that job."  
>I blushed, trying to look away from him. Even if he told me that I ad a Innocent soul, I still knew what he meant by those words. "Sir, if you would please stop talking to me like that. I know what you're talking about. I'm not an Idiot."<p>

I told him, trying to keep my anger coming into my voice.  
>His eyes flashed, then smiled, "Well, then. We should be leaving."<br>"Wait, Where are we going?" I told him, as he grabbed my arm pulling me in the opposite direction from where I was going.

"To my home. I bought you from Madame Red. Which means you are now a free woman. And since I was the one who took you from that awful place, you're staying with me."

"What if I don't want to?" I hissed, trying to pull my arm away.  
>"You don't have a choice."<p>

"Son of a -" I was interrupted as a pair of lips settled on mine. I felt my eyes go wide, as kissed me.  
>I tried to pull away from him, but he held me with him putting his hand behind my head. No, no, no! He stole my fist kiss! I-<p>

All thoughts that were forming in my mind suddenly disappeared. I melted against him, putting my arms around his neck, kissing him back. His kiss, it was like drowning in deep sea. It was both welcoming and scaring me. It was the most powerful feeling I have ever felt it was overcoming all of my better senses.  
>He pulled away from me, smirking. "Does that change your mind, little Robbin."<br>I blushed, pulling my arms away from his neck. "I...I..."

"Let's go."

_Line Break_

It has been four months since I was forced(Lie) to lived in the mansion that Sebastian owned. And it's been 2 months since he sneaked past my guard and made me fall in love with him. I don't know how he did it, I was so careful and after that kiss all those months ago, I never showed any weakness when he was around. He still made little moves now and then, like grabbing me from behind; scaring the crap out of of me. And stealing kisses,when I was cleaning things around the mansion. I shook my head, trying to keep mt head clear, so I wouldn't walk in with blush all over my face.

I was, at the moment, walking back to Sebastian's mansion, with the things he asked me to get.  
>I walked towards the back entrance of the mansion, I walked past one of the many windows. When I heard Sebastian's voice and... Mr. Grell's voice too.<p>

"Sebby-Chan, Why is that little girl still here!"

I froze in place.  
>"Because she can be." I heard Sebastian say. "She's here for my entertainment."<p>

Mr. Grell snorted, "Sebby-Chan, You haven't fallen in love with the girl, have you?"  
>I didn't realise that I was holding my breath, waiting for Sebastian to answer. I realised that I was waiting for for the answer all along. I needed to hear it from him, even if it wasn't face to face. I still wanted to hear the way he felt about me.<p>

"Please, Grell. Why would I fall in love with a damn human. They don't last long and they get tiresome. Trying to tell me they feel. And she don't catch my interest., She's a waste of space."

I clutched the bag that was in my hand. I felt my vision blur as he said everything. I rubbed my eyes, furiously, with the back of my hand, trying not to let the tears flow from my eyes. I shouldn't have let him get to me. Undertaker was right I should have never let my guard down. I wasn't even aware that I'd let my guard down until I came to terms with my feelings.

I took a deep breath, raising my head high walking towards the back entrance again.

I opened the door to see Finny also know as Finnian the Gardner,Finny had short, messy, blond hair, which he kept clipped back with red bobby pins. He has large, green eyes, pale skin and is always wearing a straw hat, a plain top and plaid pants. He had a child-like character, and was prone to breaking out into tears whenever he does something wrong. Then there was Maylene, the maid, also known as Mey-Rin, she has Dark purplish-red hair and wears thick, glasses that hide the color of her eyes. She was really clumsy and is always knocking things over, and had a very noticeable crush on Master Sebastian. And the last person in the room was Bard, his full name Bardroy, the Cook, he was an American with messy blond hair and blue-grey eyes. He almost always has a cigarette dangling out of his mouth, goggles were always hanging loosely around his neck and wears a typical chef's outfit, including a long apron. He was very impatient, but loved being able to help, and is always works hard to attempt to be of use, but typically it ends with disastrous results.  
>They were the best of friends, of course.<p>

But I didn't see the head butler Tanaka, which was weird, but then again he usually was with Master Sebastian.  
>"Ciel! Where did you go?" Finny cried, running towards where I was, hugging me.<p>

"Finny! Master Sebastian sent me to go get some things he needed." I told him, laughing a he held onto me. "What's wrong?"

"Nobody wants to come see what I found!"  
>"What did you find?" I asked, grinning as he let me go to look at my face. He tilted his face to the side, ignoring my question.<p>

"Ciel, did something happen to make your eyes all red?" I sighed, as he asked. I'd hope that they wouldn't notice that something was wrong.

"There's nothing wrong, I just tried." I told him grinning. "But didn't you want me to go see what you had found?"

He smiled brightly, nodding. "Yes, let's go!" He pulled me back outside going towards the window where I was not even five minutes ago.

"It's right around here, it was hurt. But I didn't want to pick it up because I didn't want to hurt the poor thing." He told me, loudly. I blushed, trying not to look towards the window to see if Seb- Master Sebastian was there.

"What is it?" I asked, as he pulled me towards a rose bush, motioning me with his hand to crouch down besides him. I did as he told me, gasping as I saw a little black and white kitten, licking it's paw.  
>"Did you want me to take him inside to see what was wrong with him?" I told him.<p>

Finny nodded, grabbing gold of my arm.

I carefully picked up the kitten getting up, turning towards the house to see Master Sebastian glaring at Finny and me.

Finny was unaware that Master Sebastian was glaring because he hadn't seen him yet. "Miss Ciel, I would like to see you in my office, immediately, if you please." He told me, his eyes glowing ruby red, I couldn't understand why he was anger all of a sudden. I couldn't decipher his expression. But nodded at his request.

"Of course, Master Sebastian." I said, forcing myself to smile at him. He looked at me, surprise as I replied. I'm guessing he was shocked that I called him Master, like the rest of the staff. I turned to Finny, relaxing a little. "Finny, Why don't you go inside with the kitten while I go see Master Sebastian."  
>Finny looked at me funny but nodded, hesitantly. "I don't want to hurt him."<p>

I smiled at him, "You won't. You're the most caring person I've ever meet. And I trust you do this, until I can see what's wrong with him. Okay?"

Finny giggled, as I gave him the kitten and walked towards the kitchen. "Okay, Ciel."  
>I smiled. I really did like Finny, he was like the brother I never had.<p>

_Line Break_

I took a deep breath as i knocked on the door of Sebastian's Study. "Come in, Ciel."  
>I opened the door, walking into the room, closing the door behind me; Sebastian was sitting at his desk not showing any emotions what so ever. He was just staring at me. I wasn't even in the room for two minutes and I already felt uncomfortable.<p>

"You called Master Sebastian?" I asked, before I could blink I was being held against the wall.  
>I gasped, trying to move. "M-master S-Sebastian?"<p>

His eyes turned ruby red again. "Why are you being so formal, Ciel?"

I tired not to look at h in the eye. "It isn't right for me to be on a first name bases wit my employer."  
>He glared at me, "Why the sudden change in heart? Did you fall in love with someone?"<p>

I felt my eyes start to water, blinking I shook my head in denial. "N-no, I didn't."  
>He grabbed my chin making me look at him. "You're a terrible liar, Ciel. Who is this boy that you fell in love with?"<p>

I glare him, "Why do you care? So what if I fell in love with someone? It isn't like you own me!"  
>Sebastian chuckled, "I do own you, remember? I bought you off of Madame Red."<br>I paled, letting the tears slide down my face. "Of course, how could I forget. And to answer your question on who I've fallen in love. The answer is You. Master Sebastian."

he stepped away from me, in shock.  
>I smiled, "I was going to tell you how I felt later today. Not even 20 minutes ago, I found out that I was only here for your entertainment. Of course, I had hoped that you would return my feelings. But I don't hate you for hurting me, I'm happy that I found out what love was."<p>

Sebastian took a step towards me. "Ciel, I-"  
>I smiled at him, "Master Sebastian I should be getting back, Finnian wanted me to help him with the kitten, My I leave?"<p>

He glared at me, shaking his head. "I did to clear somethings up, Ciel."  
>I wanted so much to say no to his request, but I gave him a small nod, indicating that I wasn't going to leave until he had finished telling me what he needed to say.<p>

"Ciel, please understand that Grell is always getting me to say things that I don't mean. Grell is a Shinigami like the Undertaker. And is always getting on my nerves, and what I said to him was nothing. I just gave him an answer that he would like so he would leave me alone."

"What does you telling him those things have to do with me?" I asked. Okay maybe I was a little slow today. I should know what he's talking about. I was just trying to breath right, my heart was pounding in my chest, making blood run to my ears.

He sighed, disappearing and then appearing a few inches away from me. He touched my cheek with his hand, his thumb wiping away the tears from my eyes. "I do love you, Ciel. I want you to be by my side for forever, I don't want to be alone anymore."

I opened my mouth to say something, but all that came out was a sob. "You...Love...Me?"  
>Sebastian smiled, "Yes, I do love you. And I already know that you love me as well, You just<br>confessed your love not even five minutes ago."

I laughed, softly. "I know."  
>He pulled my face up to his, kissing me softly. And this kiss actually meant something to the both of us.<p>

The End

* * *

><p>I Know the characters are OC! Sorry But I hope you liked it! I had to do it for a class! That's why it's so Sappy!<p> 


End file.
